The Star Crossed Lovers
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for years, and even had two kids together. But after a few weeks of intense arguing, Peeta moves away and sends Katniss divorce papers. Eight years later, Katniss's daughter comes home talking of a man with the same blue eyes as hers. Will Katniss and Peeta ever make amends? Or will the Star Crossed Lovers remain apart? Post Mockingjay AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is just an idea I got and I know it's been used quite a lot but I just felt like writing it. I don't know how long this'll be so I guess we'll just find out :) Please check out my other stories and stuff. Thank you and enjoy!**

I peel my eyes open and squint at the sun coming through my window. I'm surprised I don't hear William and Rosemary yet, considering they usually wake up around this time. I glance at the clock and realize it's a lot earlier than I thought. I guess my nightmare induced sleep decided to torture me yet again. My nightmares have been a nightly occurrence since Peeta left. Granted, I helped in that process, but it doesn't make it any less painful.

* * *

><p><strong>**Flashback to eight years ago**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I stand in front of the kitchen sink washing the dishes from dinner. The front door opens and closes. Peeta jumps when he see's me.<em>

_"Why are you washing dishes at midnight?" he asks._

_"Well I had dinner waiting for you until eleven, then I realized that you won't be coming home for a while so I decided to clean up." I spit. I turn around to face him, leaning against the counter. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry that I work to feed out family, Katniss." he spits right back._

_"Okay, leave the house before the sun rises and come eighteen hours later. But please just give me another excuse to say to your children whenever they ask 'Where's Daddy? Where's Daddy?'" without another word, I walk down the hall away from Peeta. Things have been like this for almost a month. Me getting onto him about coming home so late, then him saying he's trying to provide for out family even though we have enough money from the Capitol to provide for the entire District._

_"Katniss," Peeta says behind me with a warning tone. When I do not respond he grabs my wrist and as I try to pull away I accidentally backhand him._

_"Peeta Mellark, don't you dare try and tell me that I'm in the wrong." I say shoving him back. "I am not the one leaving at o'dark thirty and coming back four hours past my kids bedtime." this time when I push him, he hits the counter. He seems shocked at my behavior. Instead of relating like I though he would, he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away from him, hard. This is defiantly the worse it's ever been and I worry it's going to get worse when a small voice comes from the hallway._

_"Mommy?" Rosemary's voice shakes. I turn and look at my poor little four year old with tears threatening to spill over her bright blue eyes. I guess she saw and heard us fight. She ignores Peet's presence and runs straight into my arms. Once Rosemary notices Peeta, she snuggles up closer to me._

_"Come one sweetie, let's get you back to bed." I say, my voice completely different from the one I used towards Peeta a minute ago. She nods a little and I walk away from Peeta and up to Rosesmary's room._

* * *

><p><strong>**End of flashback**<strong>

* * *

><p>After that night things just progressively worse. Sometimes Peeta would stay out all night just to try and piss me off. And piss me off he did. Only a couple weeks later he left me an envelope containing Divorce papers and note saying he had moved to District One. Now, eight years later, Rosemary and William at ages twelve and nine have no memory of their Father. Rosemary says she has small memories but nothing significant. She has even asked me a couple of times but I've never answered her. I won't even tell her his name. William hasn't asked or shown any interest in knowing who he is. All he know's is how upset Peeta makes me and that in in it's self makes him suppress his curiosity.<p>

Rosemary has tried setting me up with other people but it never works out. The guy is either brash about being on a date with the Katniss Everdeen. Or is just a complete and utter jerk. Maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone else. I eventually shake the thoughts from my mind and make myself get out of bed. I get dressed and move out to the hall to wake up William and Rosemary. I walk into Rosemary's room and find her already awake doing what seems like homework.

"Just came to wake you up, but you beat me to it." I say, coming over to sit on her bed. "What are you doing?" as I take a closer look at the paper I find it covered with names.

"Well I've been talking to some of my friends and together we have composed a list of single men in District Twelve. Of course I didn't include any of the weird guys. Like the ones with-" she starts.

"Rosemary Rydell, I have told you millions of times. I do not want another boyfriend or anything of that sort." I say with a straight face.

"But Mom," Rosemary complains. "The Father Daughter dance is coming up and I'm gonna be the only one without a Father. I'll probably have to go with Uncle Haymitch." she scrunches her nose.

"I'm sorry, honey. But some things just don't work out like we want them to." I state. She mutters something under breath, then looks up at me questioningly. "What?"

"When can I meet Dad?" she avoids my eyes knowing I'll probably get angry.

"We've gone over this, Rosemary." I tell her. "You can meet when you see him. But right now, he's probably in District One." it dawns on me that he could now be anywhere in Panem. Hell, he might even be married and have children. The thought makes me sick. I change the subject. "You need to get ready for school. Get dressed and come down for breakfast." I stand up from her bed and walk of her room. Next I go to Williams room and wake him and tell him to come down for breakfast. I quickly pour two bowls of cereal and put them on the table. I scarf down a piece of toast right as Rosemary and William come down.

"Mom, when I get back from school can we go hunting?" William questions with an eager look on his face.

"Of course," I ruffle his curly blond hair that's nearly identical to Peeta's. William inherited my hunting and climbing skills, while Rosemary got Peeta's painting and baking traits. She's also taken a liking to dancing which I have no idea who she got it from. It might just be her own little thing. I glance at my watch and then back up at my kids. "Alright, time to go to school." this makes both of them groan.

"Why can't we skip today?" Rosemary complain, dropping her head onto the table.

"Because, all children under the age of eighteen need to attend school. It's the law,"

"Did you have to go to school?" William asks.

"Yes I did," I say. He immediately jumps up from the table and grabs his bag from the closet.

"Then let's go!" he shouts walking to the front door. He's always been more of a Mama's boy. Rosemary grudgingly grabs her bag and joins William.

"Be safe," I say as they walk out.

"I'm gonna talk to strangers, cross the road without looking, get a tattoo and run away with my boyfriend Snake." Rosemary says with a serious expression. I shove her shoulder.

"Just go you little brat," she laughs and they both walk out. Once the door is closed, I let my happy face fall and sigh. The nightmare I had last night was another one about Peeta. Like most of my Peeta dreams, in somehow involves Peeta getting hurt in some way or another. When I wake up, I'm more confused then anything. In the dream I always try and help him but I never succeed. So that has to mean at least one part, no matter how small, still loves him. Maybe I'm still trying to protect him.

* * *

><p>The kids should be getting home soon and I'll be leaving for the woods as soon as they do, so I might as well take this opportunity to get some housework done. I clean up the kitchen and living room ash anywhere that looks dirty. Within an hour the entire house is clean. As soon as I sit down onto a recliner, the door flies open and William and Rosemary come in.<p>

"Ready for the woods?" William asks right when he puts down his book bag.

"Yep," I say standing up. "Let me go grab my jacket really quick."

"Could you take my bag upstairs?" Rosemary holds her backpack out to me. I take it from her and start up the stairs. When I throw it on the bed a folder falls out, spilling out pieces of paper. I can't leave it there so I go to clean it up. One of the pages has the names of the guys Rosemary was telling me about this morning. They're all written in marker expect for a couple in pencil which leads me to believe she wrote them in school. I look over the names and chuckle at some of them. But when I get to the penciled ones, my heart stops.

_Peeta Mellark_

I drop the paper and wily leave her room. Peeta can not be here. Why would he come here? I take a few breaths to try and calm my racing heart. I grab my jacket from my room and meet my kids back downstairs.

"Alright William. You ready?" I ask, slipping on my jacket. He nods excitedly and slides on a pair of leather boots. I sling my game bag over my shoulder and wait for William with my hand on the doorknob. Rosemary gets up from the table and saunters over to me.

"You will not believe what single man I met today." Rosemary props herself up onto the counter. I know exactly where this is going but to her knowledge, I have no idea. "So he's the new English and Communication teacher and he looked at me like this," she squints her eyes and stares at me. "He looked really confused and after class he came up to me so of course I asked if he was single and he said yes! Plus we have the same eyes." my stomach tightens at the though of seeing Peeta.

"I don't want a boyfriend." I say hastily. "Come on William let's go!" William appears from the study and I walk out and ignore Rosemary's clear look of confusion.

**A/N Yay! You read it! So I don't know if I'll continue this or not it depends on what feedback I get. If you like it, please review and maybe favorite and follow! Also if you like it, PM me or review if you have any ideas for ****future chapters. And I also don't know how often this'll be updated because I have dance class like every single day and a few other active stories. Annnnnnnd that's all for this footnote. Ily and DFTBA!**

****PLEASE READ^****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! I got reviews! So I'll have y'all know, because this is a new story I have quite a few ideas so I'm gonna post kind of often, then I'm gonna run out of ideas and stop posting. That's all for this headnote. Thank you enjoy!**

I walk with William through the square heading towards the woods. I'm walking really fast hoping not to run into Peeta. William busy's himself with his bow that I had made for him. He tightens the string and picks it a few times. Once he's satisfied, he slings it over his back with his arrows.

"Why are we walking so fast?" William asks.

"Don't you want to get to the woods faster?" I look down at him and he shrugs.

"Yeah but why are we walking so fast?"

"Let's just say there's someone I'm trying to avoid." I sum it up.

"But you tell us that we shouldn't avoid things. We have to face it head on," he raises his eyebrows in an accusing manner.

"Well this is a very big problem." I hope he'll drop the subject. Finally we pass the main part of the square and relief rushes through me. I slow down my pace and let myself smile. We pass the Tailor and hospital and lastly the school. When we're walking past it, the door swings open and two guys walk out. Of course now I run into him. Desperate not to be seen by him I pull William in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" William asks.

"A different way," I respond. "Don't you want to try something new?" he doesn't reply, probably extremely confused. Footsteps come from behind me and a hand grabs my shoulder to spin me around. William looks at him but I don't.

"Woah," William gasps. "You look just like me. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your-" before Peeta can finish talking I whirl around and glare at him.

"Don't you dare," I seethe.

"Katniss," Peeta looks a little disbelieving. He defiantly looks older. He has the first sign of wrinkles on his face and some gray hairs. But his blue eyes look hauntingly the same.

"You're not allowed to talk to my children." I grab the collar of Williams coat and drag him into the woods.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouts but I ignore him. The second I get into the woods I feel calmer. I breath in the scent of the trees and plants around me. William and I are completely silent, the only noise around us is the bugs and animals.

"Who was that?" William asks after a minute.

"Someone that I hate more than a broken snare." I frown.

"Was that...?" he doesn't finish and I'm glad.

"Come on, we're wasting daylight." I put on a fake smile and grab my bow and arrows from the tree trunk.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the toddy's haul at Rooba's, William and I start on our way home. When we pass the shoe store, William see's a couple of his friends. He waves goodbye and runs off, promising to be home before curfew. The meeting with Peeta has shaken me up to the pointe that I absolutely can't wait to get home. I pass the bakery, and deiced a couple cheesbuns wouldn't hurt. Bristol took over the business and of course the do not taste at all like Peet's did, but they're still my favorite. I walk into the bakery and Bristol waves at me from the counter and starts bagging the cheesbuns. I come way to much. I finish paying and as I'm walking out, Peeta walks in. My hopes of him not noticing my are slim to none.<p>

"Katniss," Peeta says, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Don't touch me." I growl, yanking my arm from his grasp.

"Please, can we talk?" he eyes stare into mine. I'm about to refuse but nod anyway. "Let's go outside." I don't say anything, just follow him outside. "Listen, I know you're probably very angry at-"

"I'm way more than angry Peeta." I interrupt. "I'm furious with you. Do you know how hard it is to raise two kids on my own, with no one else to help me? I mean Haymitch comes and goes but he's mostly too drunk to remember my name."

"I know, I know I was a bitch. I get that. But you have to understand why I left."

"Why'd you leave? Because you were tired of me constantly nagging about you coming in late or staying out all night? Or maybe you were confined by the kids. That one wouldn't surprise me because you didn't care enough about that to at least stay in the district to help me with them. That is fucked up Peeta." I cross my arms and flame at him. Peeta doesn't respond immediately.

"I know what I did was incredibly wrong but I had to leave. It was just, too much here." he says. I laugh humorously.

"It's too much for you here? Do you not remember that my father blew up in the mines and my sister blew up in the Capitol and will never come back here. Not to mention I don't even know where my Mom is. She's abandon me yet again. But it's way to much for you here, so you should obviously leave your wife and two kids. That makes a shit load of sense."

"Still have that same stubbornness," Peeta rolls his eyes. "Okay, I have an idea."

"Can't wait to hear it." I grunt. Peeta takes a deep breath to try and compose himself.

"How about we try and act civil," he says.

"Civil my ass," I denounce.

"Just in front of our kids."

"'Our kids'? They're not your kids anymore. You abandoned them. You lost all right to call them 'your' kids." I begin to feel even more anger bubble in me. Peeta looks shocked, and quite candidly offended.

"Katniss, I am their biological father. I still have rights to call them my kids." he argues back.

"You are impossible." I groan and turn away from him. Peeta doesn't call me back and I'm grateful. I walk back to my house and open the door and immediately hear slow instrumental music coming from upstairs. I assume Rosemary is practicing in the spare room. I go up the stairs and follow the music into the room that I had emptied for her to dance in. The door is cracked open and I can see her standing in the middle of the room doing what she calls Pirouettes. I knock on the door and walk in.

"Hi Mom," Rosemary pants.

"Hey sweetie." I smile. "So that Peeta guy you told me about,"

"Yeah? Did you meet him?" she looks extremely hopeful.

"I did, but he's no good." I shake my head.

"What?" Rosemary exclaims. "I though he was the one!"

"You think every guy I meet is the one," I laugh. "But I was talking to him and he seems like a jerk." I mentally debate telling her who he really is, because she could find from him which wouldn't really end well. I eventually deiced not to.

"That sucks. He seemed really nice in class. Are you sure it wasn't just a bad first impression?"

"I'm one-hundred percent sure." I say with finality, meaning this conversation is over. "Now, any requests for dinner?"

"Soup?"

"Something quick,"

"Left over soup?" she suggests.

"Fine, it's every man for himself tonight." I walk out of her practice room and into my room. With the thoughts from my conversation with Peeta, I dig through my jewelry box in search of something I haven't seen or touched in years. The last time I had done anything with it was the night I saw the divorce papers. Finally I find the small, iridescent pearl. I don't know I kept it because it makes me extremely dragged to see it. I gently pick it up as if it might explode at any moment. The pearl rolls between my fingers. Eventually, I change and put the pearl away and fall asleep.

**A/N You finished it! Go you! So today I went to San Antonio with my sister and guardians and I bought some makeup and a necklace. And I was buying two flowers for my hair for dance class and I didn't have enough money and the cashier paid for it AND called me pretty. It was awesome. Anyway, I do this on my other stories. It's called a QOTC and that means Question Of The Chapter and I'll ask some random question, answer it, then y'all can answer it in the reviews :) So today's question is What's your favorite sport? DANCE! Wbu?**

**^^PLEASE READ^^**

**%%%%DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW%%%%**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So I really suck at updating and I do have a reason. Ballet. Ballet and just a itty bitty bit more ballet. Sorry. Anyway last night I went to a ballet master class with Valery Lantratov and I'm still incredibly starstruck. That's all. Thank you and enjoy!**

I savour the last couple hours of extra quiet I have right now because William and Rosemary both after school activities on Fridays. William stays for soccer then usually goes to the bakery afterward with his friends. And Rosemary has dance which goes five. Just as I'm about to walk up the stairs to take a short nap, a knock comes from my door. I expect Haymitch, which is normal at this time of day. With a sigh, I open the door to berate him.

"I'm really tired Hay-" I stop in the middle of my sentence and slam the door.

"Wait," Peeta sticks his foot inside, effectively stopping the door. He then steps all the in.

"Get out of my house," I demand pointing to the door.

"It's my house too, Katniss." Peeta says. He seems calmer than he did last night, but he's still visibly tense.

"No it's not. The house next door is yours. But someone moved in two years ago so I guess that's not even yours either." I try to push him out but he's still just as strong as he was before so I fail miserably. Knowing I've already lost, I cross my arms and glare at him. "What do you want Peeta?"

"I know that last night we didn't really end things on the best note." he starts.

"That's a massive understatement." I interrupt. Peeta ignores me and keeps talking, but not without rolling his eyes.

"I just really wanted to talk about our kids."

"My kids," I correct him. Peeta shakes his head and leans back agains the counter.

"Katniss we've had this conversation before. I'm biologically their father you can't deny that." the anger from last night, boils up inside me and I get the same urge to scream and yell at him. I take a few breaths to try and calm myself down so I don't completely freak out. Although I totally want to.

"Okay, you are biologically their father. But that doesn't change the fact you left them and they have no memory of you. If I did that, I'm sure you'd be saying the exact same thing." I scoff a bit. "Peeta, you can't say you didn't mess up." Peeta's crystal blue eyes soften a little and for the first time since he came back I can finally see the old him.

"I understand what I did was so incredibly stupid and unforgivable but I still want to be there for them." his voice sounds heartbroken and small. I can feel the tough exterior I've built up since he left, slowly crack down the middle.

"I know you do, but you have to understand I can't let you back in just like that. It's been eight years Peeta," my tone softens considerably. "Plus I don't really know how the kids will react to having you back in their lives again. Rosemary will probably be happy but I still don't know the long term effect."

"As long as I at least know them I'll be fine." Peeta seems to think he's reaching some sort of agreement. "Where are they anyway?" he perks up a little asking about them.

"Rosemary is at dance class and William is at soccer but they should be home within an hour or so." I tell him. "Listen we need to set some ground rules. I know Rosemary is your student for school. No and I mean _no _special treatment. I want you to treat her like every other student. William will probably not react super well to meeting you, so don't push it.

"Okay, I'll do anything." Peeta nods vigorously.

"And," I pointe at him. "Rosemary has a Father-Daughter dance coming up. Do not talk about it, until she brings it up. _If _she brings it up." Peeta's eyes light up at the mention of the dance, and I can truly see just how excited he is about beings in their lives again. "Plus, do not try pushing any sort of relationship with me. I am no where near ready to have anything with you. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you so much, Katniss." Peeta's arm jerk forward a little as if trying to hug me, but then pulls away. I offer him a small smile, the only one he's seen in eight years.

"While your here, do you want some coffee or something?" I ask walking around the counter to grab two mugs.

"I though you hated coffee?" Peeta asks sitting down on one of the barstools.

"Trust me, when you sleep as little as I do, coffee is a life saver." a extraordinarily large part of me genuinely hopes he didn't understand what I said. My hopes are soon deflated when his eyes widen in shock. I shift my gaze away from him and put the mugs underneath the coffee maker.

"Oh my God your nightmares, I totally forgot. How are they?" Peeta looks extremely concerned and I have to resist the urge to launch myself into his arms. Instead, I shake my head like it's no big deal.

"It's nothing." I say while handing him his coffee. "It's no different than it was before you left."

"Katniss they were God awful when I left." Peeta proceeds, ignoring his drink. "You can tell me the truth."

"Let's drop it, okay?" I state. "I prefer not to talk about it." I can tell the subject is far from over, but for now he's let's it go.

* * *

><p>Peeta stays for another hour, gently conversing with me, trying to reach touchier subjects. The front door swings open and Rosemary saunters in and throws her dance bag onto the ground. She freezes mid-step when she see's Peeta.<p>

"Mr. Mellark. You are in my home," she does a poor job of concealing her bewilderment. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Yes we were just having coffee and talking about...your um-grades." I feign a look of disappointment.

"I'm a straight A student, Mom." Rosemary walks around to me and grabs my wrist. "We'll be right back." she says to Peeta, then pulls me into the hallway. Once we're out of earshot a grin consumes her face. "What the heck is he doing here?" she exclaims.

"We are only having coffee Rosemary. Don't get any ideas." I reprimand her.

"Oh my God you like him," she giggles madly.

"I do not like him. We're only talking,"

"If I remember correctly, you said he made a bad first impression. So if the impression was really bad and he's now sitting in our house, he's had to have been here for a really long time." I hate how quick she is sometimes.

"Okay he's been here for a while. But that doesn't mean-" a shout comes from the kitchen. "Oh my God, William." I run out of the hallway and find William staring wide-eyed at Peeta. Peeta seems to be in the same state. When Williams eyes find me he calms down a little but he's still a little shaken up. "How was soccer?" I ask lamely.

"Is this the guy from yesterday?" William asks me, pointing his thumb at Peeta. Peeta blinks a couple times but then a look of recognition crosses his face.

"Yeah and he was just leaving." I say. Peeta looks shocked but catches what I'm saying.

"Yep. I need to make some more lesson plans and stuff." he stands up and makes his way to the door. "I'll see you guys later." he gives a brief wave and walks out. William and Rosemary both shoot me accusing glances and I do my best to ignore them.

"Alight," I clap my hands together. "What do you two want for dinner?" William immediately forgets about Peet and suggests sandwiches. With a quick look at Rosemary I know I'm going to be in for some hell later.

**A/N I kinda liked this chapter tbh. So I'm not sure exactly which chapter Katniss will tell Rosemary and William Peeta is their father but it will happen, I promise. If y'all have anyway ideas please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**

**%%%%%%%%PLEASE READ A/N AND REVIEW%%%%%%%%**


End file.
